Winchester
by jessie0231
Summary: Set during the current season with AU tossed into it. Sam and Dean run into an old friend who they haven't seen in seven years. How is this possible? She should be dead...right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first Supernatural story. It is kind of based on whats happening in the series right now but its also AU as well. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only characters not in the series are mine.

"No way Sammy. I'm not doin' it." A frustrated Dean paced back and forth. "Not doin' what?" He stops and looks at his brother with a serious complexion. "No more of that freaky deaky stuff with the demon mojo." Sam lets out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Its not a bad thing Dean. Did it not just save our asses back there in the warehouse?" Dean stopped and contemplated the thoughts while he thought back to what had happened not even an hour ago.

"Well well well if it isn't the infamous Winchesters. Who would have thought it would be me beating you. A demon boy and a warrior for the big man upstairs down on their luck and at my mercy." Sam lifted his hand up towards the demon. The human the demon was using couldn't have been more than fourteen. You could see blood stains on the shirt from where the demon had been stabbed in the chest. Poor boy wouldn't survive after the demon was out. "Now what do you think you are doing? I know you don't think I would be so stupid as to let that work." Sam's arm fell to his side and he couldn't move it. "You do know the more you talk the longer we have till our friends get here and kill you." The demon stopped and cast a skeptical glance at Dean. "Oh really?"

Dean had just realized that there wasn't anyone coming. "I doubt that." Just then a loud whipping noise could be heard and glass windows began breaking and a loud screeching could be heard. The demon started looking around frantically and his eyes landed on a figure that none of them could clearly make out. All they could see was the shadows of wings casted on the far wall. "Castielle." Dean let out in a low whisper. Never had he been happy to see the angel till now. The demon started to cower back in fear and the hold on the boys dropped. Sam then started exercising him right away. So all was left was the crumpled body of an innocent teenager laying on a burnt circle in the cold hard floor.

"Thats Castielle?" Sam asked in humored disbelief. "Well I think it is. Wings, breaking glass and a demon cowering in fear. Yeah I say it was." There was light laugh that sound feminine. "Well he sounds like a she." Sam looks from the shadowed figure to Dean. "Have you been..." Dean sends him a confused look and Sam waggles his brows to show what he means. Dean sent him a look of disgust. "No I haven't been doing that with an angel. Especially not a dude angel. That is just wrong." Another giggle was let out. Then the figure spoke.

"He's right and wrong. He hasn't been diddling Castielle but hes wrong cause I am not him." It was female the boys could tell without mistake. "Well care to share who you are?" The figure walked forward till the boys could only make out the black tips of her boots that let out a soft click as she walked. Her jeans were a light blue. They couldn't make out more than that except they could tell she was at least a foot shorter than Dean which meant she couldn't be taller than 5'2 considering Dean was 6'2.

"Well little missy mind giving us a name or should we guess?" Dean spat out with venom laced on his tounge. "Well Castielle wasn't kidding when he said you had no manners." She let out with light amusement in her tone. "Well it is kind of hard for me to respect something that takes control of peoples bodies much like a demon. This war you guys are getting hurt so that means the body is taking the damage. So you are no better." The girl let out a deep growl and you could see two glowing eyes much like the color of dieing embers staring out at the boys. "For your information most of the angels reanimate people who's body hasn't decayed so no one does get hurt. Few of them can come down and take their own human forms as the others see them upstairs. So Winchester we are much different than demons."

The boys could feel anger coming off of her and even cowered a bit. "How come our eyes didn't burn out of our skull?" Her eyes died down and she let out a heavy sigh. "Reasons which cannot be explained now. Lilith is on the move. She intends to open the 25 seal in a remote town in Nebraska called Nehawka. You have two weeks to be prepared. Right now our forces are holding her at bay but not for much longer. I went to the man you call Bobby and gave him some texts on the seals. I suggest you get there asap and catch up on your reading so I don't have to play teacher." Then there was a great force of wind and the girl was gone.

Dean came out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No a angel chick did." Sam brightened up at this and focused back on his laptop. "Speaking of her. I have been doing some research. There isn't much information of predominate female angels. But I think I may know who Lilith is." That caught Deans attention and came to look over his shoulder. He gave him a quick smack upside the head. "Ow. Well the hell was that for?" "Changing the subject. So go on who is the little demon bitch?" Sam turned his attention back to the screen. "Yeah well here it says in the bible she was known as the angel who tempted ol' Adam to stray from Eve. When he did she cursed his blood line for eternity to death but only after they bore children. For that when Lucifer rose up against the big man she joined Lucifer and he banished her to hell with him. It is said in Revelations that she will ride upon a beast and she shall tempt men to sleep with her. When they do she consumes their souls and they are enlisted into hell's army. When the last scroll is read she gets tossed into the abyss with Lucifer, his demons and followers."

"If she is supposed to be some sex demon then why does she walk around in kids?" Sam stopped and thought it through. "Perhaps she tempts them in the flesh of a child and that ultimately damns their soul. She is said to have a draw so powerful only those who know her for what she truly is can resist her." Dean let out a long sigh, "Well thank God we do. That would be gross. Gives me the heebee jeebees just thinking about it. Come on and lets get packed. We gotta get to Bobby's." They pack all their bags and loaded the car. Sam was walking out of the motel office when he saw Ruby having a staredown with Dean. He quickly walked over to got in the middle to play ref. He met Deans gaze and Dean gave him a look that said to get rid of her. He gave him a little nod and turned to Ruby.

"What do want Ruby?" She softened her gaze when she looked to Sam. "I heard you had a little visitor a couple of hours ago." "Yeah well I sent it back to hell. Nothing out of the ordinary." She actually had a look of hurt on her face. "I am not talking about that and you know it. I ran into her outside the warehouse on the roof. She was watching you guys get into the car." Dean actually started taking a interest into what the demon bitch had to say. "Oh so the skank has useful information. This is a first." Ruby ignored his comment and went on. "She isn't what you think. She's not evil but she isn't exactly on the good side." Sam gave her a confused look. "So what is she?"Ruby's eyes hit the sky and she got spooked and started fidgeting. "I cannot tell you. She said if I did she would kill me. She basically told me I had a choice. Continue helping you or join Lucifer. One guess as to what I chose? If I help the good side I get forgiven and sent to heaven when its all over." She looked over her shoulder to the top of the motel. There crouched was a figure similar to what they saw a couple of hours ago.

"I gotta go. I don't know if you should trust her but she seems to be doing the right thing. I mean she didn't kill me." Dean scoffed, "I hardly think she is doing the right thing if she left you alive. Well about as alive as you can be." With that she turned and walked quickly back over to her car got in and drove off like a bat outta hell. "Come on we gotta get going." Sam was just stareing at the figure crouch down. She was staring back as if she was challenging him. He still couldn't make out anything but her eyes. They let off a soft glow that clearly showed humor in it. Sam snapped back and got in the driver side. Dean walked over to the drivers side and looked down, "Aw are we asking for another head slap?" Sam realized his mistake and slid over to his side. He looked back toward the motel but the figure was already gone.

"Are you sure it is wise for this to happen?" A young girl who couldn't be more than twenty one looked over he shoulder. "It is what God has commanded. So it is to be done. You must lead them to the seal. But they cannot know what you are. Come to them as a hunter. I will make all the arrangments you will need. Just get to human Bobby's home before they do. He knows the truth now. He knows you can be trusted. Besides the Winchesters have already met you. Although they may not recognize you." The girl nodded her head and lept of the roof and was gone.

The boys pulled into the junk yard and walked up to Bobby's front door. They were about to knock when the door opened to reveal a shaken Bobby. "Hey boys. Come on in we have a lot to discuss." He led them into the library. They heard pots and pans crashing in the kitchen. Only then did the boys notice the aroma of food cooking. "Who's in the kitchen?" Bobby didn't say anything and only pulled out three very thick tomes. Encrusted with jewels and gold. "Ah I see straight to business. So what have you learned?" Bobby went to open his mouth to speak but the boys were distracted by the humming of Iron Maiden's 'Run for the Hills'. They look over their shoulder and catch the backside of a girl in athletic shorts and a sports bra with a towel draped over her shoulders. Shoulder length brown hair and toned muscles with a hand print scar similar to Deans on the back of her left ankle. She was bare foot. The black cords ran from her ears and vanished into a back pocket.

The boys turn to glance back at Bobby. He lets out a heavy sigh. "The introductions can wait. This is more important." He pulled the top one down and set it in front of Sam. The next he sat down in front of Dean and the third he sat down in front of a chair that was empty. "That is for her to read. I don't want to have to explain it to you like it was to me. Completely confusing until I read the key parts of the tomes that I have marked for you by the papers. Read the in between." Sam casted a quickly glance over to the chair that was empty. "Will the mystery lady be joining us?" They heard a laugh from behind them. They turned around and saw the front side of the backside they had just seen. Only she was in a pair of pajama pants and baggy shirt. With glasses in her right hand.

The boys could have sworn they knew her. "Not so much a mystery as a lady." She walked quickly over to the chair and her wet hair dripped onto her shoulders soaking the shirt. She sat down in the empty chair. She let out a strained sigh. "Not more reading. My brain still hurts from the Hecroic series. I don't need more." The boys couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "Besides" She looked at them. "Dinners ready. Hope you like pot roast and home made mashed potatoes." She hopped up and went into the kitchen. The boys looked over to Bobby. "Roast and mashed potatoes at five in the morning Bobby?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"She is just trying to stay busy. Seems she had the same ordeal as you Dean." Dean face went rigid as soon as he processed the words. "You mean she was turned into puppy chow too?" Bobby shot him an angry look. "That hardly even begins to explain it or cover it. Seems whoever fetched her out didn't give her the to luck as to not remember hell like you. She doesn't sleep and my house hasn't been this clean in five years." Sam sat back absorbing his words. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait five years? Isn't that when your daughter disappeared." Bobby nodded his head. "Honestly Bobby no need to find a young chick to fill the empty space. Frankly theres no time with the end of the world coming and all." Sam just let out a light laugh. Then got serious again. He didn't even decide to fill the Dean in on the connection.

"So she got dragged to hell and back again. What was the deal she made?" Bobby shook his head and let out a sigh. "She won't tell me. Says its not for my ears but she will let it known when it needs to be." "Am I missing something here?" Just then she popped her head out of the kitchen. "Yeah dinner. Hurry it up I am starving. Feels like I haven't eaten in years." Sam and Bobby laughed at the remark. Dean just gave them a lost look. They got up and made their way into the kitchen. Roast and potatoes was an understatment. There was rolls and stuffing with brown gravy. Freashly chilled beers at ever place setting. They took the seats that she hadn't occupied. "Well Bobby at least she can cook." Dean patted his shoulder and opened his beer and took a long drink. He let out a loud burp and she sent him a disgusted look.

"No manners? Why am I not surprised. In eight years you haven't changed a bit." She just shook her head in disappointment. He gave her a weird look. "I m sorry have we met?" She shook her head again. "Thats hurts Dean. It really hurts." She let out in a mock voice completely showing she didn't care. He looked from Sam to Bobby who are shoving pieces of rolls in their mouth to keep from laughing. Dean finished his beer and tossed it into the trash. She got up and grabbed another out of the fridge and placed it in front of him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a silver gleam. He looked to her right ring finger and saw the last thing he ever expected to see. Silver ring with two small diamonds and a gold sun. She sat down never noticing his discovery.

"So tell me what have you guys been up to? Heard a little bit about it but not much. Got here not even a hour before you guys did." The boys couldn't seem to find a good starting point. They finished the meal in silence and she cleared the table and put what was left away. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Dean shot Sam a look that told him to leave the room and Bobby followed him out. She went to go but Dean stopped her. She looked at his hand that had caught her wrist. "I missed you." Was all she said and pulled away and went into the library. Dean let out a heavy sigh and followed her out. He took his seat and opened his tome. God how he hated reading.

"What seal was it? 25 right?" They all nodded their head. "Well it doesn't seem as bad as some of the others. Hear listen to this...her beast will rise from beneath and begin its hunt for the souls of men. When the first soul has been consumed by her beast only then will the seal finish breaking and hounds of hell go to collect their fill. So all we have to do is keep her...whoever she is from letting her beastie to roam free." She looks up at the three guys who have gone pale white. Dean more so than any. "Well the only way she can let her beast do that is if she has a contract to collect on in two weeks. So we need to find this person soon before he or she becomes puppy chow." Sam couldn't help but snicker at it. Dean and the girl both shot him dirty looks. The girl rose from her seat and glared at him.

"You think its funny? You think being ripped apart is funny? You have no idea of the pain. How its enough to make you scream but not enough to pass out. Choking and drowning on your own blood as it fills your throat and lungs. Oh yeah what could be more amusing than that? Oh maybe you want to hear about my long stay in hell. Maybe you can get your jollies from that too. So do you still find it amusing?" The angrier she got the more the house began to shake. Only when Bobby put a hand on her shoulder did it stop. Then still she yanked her shoulder away and made her way up the stairs. Dean cast a glance to where her hands were gripped and the wood had cracked.

"Damn. I had no idea. Was it that bad?" Sam casted a side glance at Dean. "Well that was the cliff notes version. So Bobby what the hell did she come back as?" He let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms. "Well from what I can tell she came back as normal as she was when she went in. But of course she didn't have her mind cleared of her experience. So she remembers everything that happened to her. So in a way she could have all the fury of a demon only she can control it." Dean scoffed. "Control? You call that control?" Bobby just shrugged his shoulders. They all of a sudden could hear boots on the stairs. They look over and she is in dark blue jeans and a black tank top. With a pair of black boots on. They could clearly see her face. Her brown eyes had faint specks of black and green. Her hair was slightly above her shoulders dry. She had make up on that made her look flawless. A lot grown up from what they remembered her as. She had a tattoo on the side of her arm that was of a cross with barbwire wrapped around it. She wore only one ring and it was on her right ring finger. The boots only made her about five six. She was still really short.

She grabbed a black leather jacket of the chair and put it on. She walked over to a bag that was sitting by the window. She lifted it up onto the table. It shook the table and they could hear a faint rattle coming from it. She unzipped it and pulled out two nickel plated nines out. She set them on the table next to the bag. She then pulled out a pack of bullets and set them down as well. She grabbed a waist holster and buckled it. She checked both clips to see and they were loaded with silver bullets. She placed them both in the holster. Then pulled out a sawed off shot gun and silver stakes that loaded into it. She then grabbed a eight inch knife out of the bag. She lifted up her right pants leg and there was already a built in sheath on her boot. After it was placed in che pulled her pants leg down. She tossed the bag back over against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" She sent Bobby a puzzled look. "Got a call from an old friend. She thinks she is being stalked by a werewolf. I am going to go check it out." Bobby got red in the face, "Like hell you are. I just got you back I am not going to loose you again. Definitely not by a werewolf." She shook her head. "I can take care of myself dad. I don't need the concern that will make me worry and be off my a game." She grabbed a set of keys off the hook on the wall. "I should be back in a couple of days." She headed towards the door. Dean got up and ran after her. Sam shook his head. "He still has wants her." Bobby sighed, "Well she is the only one who could resist him growing up. But now I don't know if she still can. They share something that we can't even begin to understand. Besides if you haven't noticed she still looks 21. The same as she did when he last saw her. Given the circumstances I think they are the closest thing to happiness either of them can have."

Sam gave Bobby a strange look. "She's your daughter. Shouldn't you be telling her to stay away from Dean?" Bobby shrugged. "After her mother died it was all I could think about. Keeping her to myself. Not letting her get close to anyone. I think thats why she rebelled and took off. I hadn't seen her since she was 21 either. Now she is what twenty eight." Sam shrugged. "I just can't believe she still looks like she hasn't aged a day. Well she is techniclly only twenty three. Remember she was gone for five years. I will never forget how hard Dean took her death. He came to my dorm room looking like he had just lost his best friend. Well I guess in a way he did. He cried for hours before he would even tell me what had happened. Said that you called dad when they found what was left of her." Bobby nodded his head.

"There was hardly anything left. The only way I knew it was her was by the ring she wore with her initials in it. I didn't know what had done it but so not to take any chances I sealed her remains in a crypt that couldn't be opened from the outside or in. I then got a call about the same time Dean came knockin on my door. Said it had been completely destroyed. Nothing was left in one piece and her remains were gone. When I pulled open the door and saw Dean. I let him explain what had happened and I couldn't help but pray that she would be doin the same. I waited and nothing. Then I came home one day after the incident with the dead souls. There she was. Standing in what I guess was what she died in. Her eyes were hollow like coal. Not like a demon but she looked empty. I saw the mark on her ankle and knew. She only recently began to relax. She keeps herself busy with cleaning and cooking. She built a gym in the basement. Says she was getting ready. I didn't know for what until I had a little visit from your guest. Then I knew. Asked her about it but she refused to say anything."

Sam took in everything Bobby had said and smiled. "Well even if the world is coming to an end at least they can see it together." With that he got up and headed upstairs to hit the showers and to leave Bobby to his thoughts.

"Where the hell do you think yo are going?" She stopped and turned around. "I just said. A friend called. Werewolf problem. I owe her a favor and I am going to do what I can. Which is kill the thing." She turned on her heel and started back towards her car. The air coming out of her mouth was causing myst to appear from the cold weather. It was after all late October. She reached her 1976 charger. Dark blue paint and black racing stripes. Dean couldn't help but admire the car. "This is yours?" She nodded her head. "Dad fixed it up after I died. Said that since it was the grief from my loss to push him to restore, why not just give it to me. Beside my truck pretty much got obliterated a week before I died. Word to the wise, never run from a demon after your soul. It only makes it worse." He let out a light laugh. "Don't need to tell me."

"But seriously why won't you talk to me? Its been years. Seven to be exact. Why the hell are you running." She slammed the door she had opened and walked till she was standing inches away from him. "You wanna talk? How about the night you promised everything and took off in the middle of the night. Was it because you realized I wouldn't give it to you? That I wasn't ready? I waited for you to come back. Never did. So I went looking for you. Hit every town that had some kind of activity. I also had run ins. Unfortuantly not of the evil sorts. Women. At least one in every town you went to. I have a question for you, why the hell do you think when you saw me that night seven years ago I wouldn't even look at you? I knew you played me for a fool. Not again Dean. Never again. I was brought back for a reason. I am not entirely sure why but I doubt I will live to see the end of all this. So excuse the hell out of me if I don't have time to run down memory lane with you." With that she got into her car and started. She rolled down her window, "Coming or not?" He nodded his head and went into the house.

Grabbing his coat and shotgun he started heading towards the door. "Where you going?" He turned back to look at Bobby. "Making sure she doesn't get herself killed." Bobby let out a heavy sigh, "Well do me a favor. Watch her. If whatever reason you wake up and she isn't anywhere to be seen don't panic. She has a bad habit of taking off in the middle of the night. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt. Protect her Dean." Dean gives him a cocked to the side grin, "Come on Bobby. When has Jessica ever needed protection." With that said he closes the door behind him. "Maybe since you took off on her."

He got into the car and closed the door. She started it up and took off down the road. After about ten minutes of silence she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear. After about ten seconds she started speaking. "Hey its me. I'm on my way. Let me know more. Wait let me put you on speaker phone. Yeah I am but don't worry he is good at what he does. Well at least I hope he has gotten better in the past seven years." She pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker button. "Kay you still there?" Over the phone, "Yeah I'm here Jess. Its so great to hear from you. When I went by your dads and saw you I thought you were a ghost. But to the point. I got at least two werewolves on my tail." Dean let out a snort, "Nice pun." I heard a growl over the phone, "Well it wasn't intended. But I find it odd. They don't usually travel with another wolf." Jessica nodded her head in agreement, "I agree. But it doesn't change the fact that we have two of em to put down. I'll be to Omaha in few hours. Well as long as Mr. Winchester over here doesn't have a sudden craving for pie." With that she hung up.

"Its not a craving. I just like pie." I shook my head, "No maybe not a craving but even pie addicts need their fix." I let out a giggle when he got a sullen look over his face. "Well since you keep bringing it up how about we stop for some." She shook her head, "Wow quick to prove a point aren't you? Well lets ge some road behind us then we'll stop." He shot me a pleading look. Reminded me of when we were growing up. "Ugh don't make that face. It makes you look like a bull dog. Not the cute kind either." He stopped right away and knew he had won. I turned into a local diner. I unhooked my weapons except the knife at my ankle. We walk through the doors and immediately am assaulted by the smell of sulfur. He looks over at me and nods his head letting me know he smelt it as well. We walk up to the bar and take a seat. Immediately a waitress swarmed the counter. Set two glasses in front of us and poured water half full into the glasses. She walked away. I slipped a small vile out of my sleeve and poured a bit into it. When she came back with a pad and pen. "Uh Lucy is it? You wanna try this water and tell me if it tastes right?" She gave me a look and took a sip. A hole started burning through her throat. I hopped out of the chair. The shades drew themselves down and the door locked.

All five people in the diner started heading for us. I pull the knife out of my boot and hop over the counter running it over her throat. The demon died and her body dropped. I look over to see Dean being swarmed by demons. I hop onto the counter and tackle three of the four demons. I take my knife and drive through ones of their hearts. I get thrown back against the stools bolted into the floor. The knife slides to Deans feet. He picks it up and stabs the one in front of hims head and dug the other one in the stomach as the last one threw him into a table. I crawl up and pull the demons knees back as I push his feet forward so the bone pops out the back of its legs. It falls over in pain. I see Dean walking over to me with his hand out to help me up. I smack his hand away and stand up. I grab my knife from him as well. I walk over to the demon trying to crawl away. I kick it back over onto its back. It makes eye contact with me with its dark orbs staring up at me. "Where is she?" It just starts to laugh at me. I kick it in the head causing its brow to split. It only laughed. "I don't even feel it." I crouch down and start to twirl the knife between my fingers.

"You see this? Only two were ever made. It is said they were made by an angel. One is kept within the Catholic Church. The other is right here. It doesn't kill demons per say. There are knives out there that do. But this one sends demons into the abyss. You know what that is right?" Its eyes widened and it started shaking its head. "Dual Daggers of Michael. Not possible. How did you get it?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't really know. Found it when I was brought back. Now we can make this quick or I can slice you up and let you feel every minute of it. See notice how you are having trouble leaving this body? This will permanently trap and make you feel every ounce of pain. The only thing is you can't die." It narrowed its eyes at me, "Go ahead. I know your gonna get rid of me. I'd do it before I start in on you like we all did back in hell. You know when the gate was opened I reall had a hard time making my decision. Do I go and be free to kill humans or do I stay so I could torture the fallen one." I narrowed my eyes, "What do you think you know?" It let out a cackle. "I was there when you met with him. My master. Now he walks this plane. He will come for you again. He will do what he did before. Only this time...when he's done you don't come back. Prepare yourself. He will make you his again." I slice its stomach trapping it inside its body. I throw away the knife and begin beating it with my fists. Tears sliding down my face and knuckles cracking while they split from the force. It could see the face of the middle age man contorting as grunts of pain came from the demon. I felt hands wrap around me and pull me away. I pulled free and picked up the knife. In one clean sweep I cut its throat and watch the demon being expelled from the body into nothing.

I looked down at the knife in my hands. I let it drop, barely hearing the sound of it hitting the tiled floor. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I brush past him to the bathroom to clean up my hands. I watch the blood pour from my cuts mixing with the poor man who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Poor bastards." I finish cleaning off my hands and grab paper towels and wrap them around it. I look into the mirror and can see the darkness leaving my eyes. I shake the evil thoughts from my head and walk out. I see Dean piling the bodies into a pile. I pick up my knife and clean it off with a towel off the counter and replacing it in is sheath. I go to the kitchen and grab cooking oil off the counter. I come back out and pour it all over the pile of bodies. I take a ciggarette out of my jacket and light it. I toss it onto the pile and watch the bodies engulf in flames. I walk over to the counter and pull a apple pie in a box out from behind it. I grab fork and hand it to Dean. "All this cause you had to stop for pie." I walk out of the diner and to my car. I open the door and climb in as I wait for Dean to climb in.

He opens the door and slides into the seat. The second he shut it I was out of the parking lot and down the road. We drove for about thirty minutes in silence while he devoured the pie in his lap. He tossed the pie box and fork out of the window. I put on the radio and a song I had come to love came on. It was by a newer band called Shinedown. I turned it up and Dean tried to change it. I slapped his hand away. "Don't even think about it Winchester." We drove on in silence as the sun began to set. I see the moon is nearly full. Tomorrow would be the night when it shone in all its glory. I let out a sigh and glance over to Dean. He had fell asleep. I could feel fatigue start to set on. I saw a sign that showed a motel in five miles. I put the gas to the floor to get there faster. It only took a few I pulled into the lot and slam on the brakes. Causing Dean to go flying forward and knock his head on the dash. "Holy crap. What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrug my shoulders and unhook my seat belt. I pull on it, "Maybe you should wear one of these? Then things like that wouldn't happen." I open the door and walk into the office. A pudgy bald man is sitting behind the counter looking at a issue of some naked magazine. I clear my throat and he looks over the top of the magazine. "What ya want?" I give him a bored look. "I want a room. What ya got?" He looks over his shoulder, "I have a single or a suite. Thats it." I sigh and take the suite. I walk back outside and see Dean had fell asleep again.

"Honestly this is getting old. I'm the one that drove all day." I feel a breeze rush at my back. I turn around and am face to face with the last person I wanted to see or should I say the last thing I wanted to see. "Well well well. I heard you had fun wiping out a few of my servants. A little to much with the last one perhaps." I look into the office and time had came to a stop. I let out a frustrated sigh, "What do you want? Come to stop me before I stop you?" He lets out a bark of a laugh. "You still have a sense of humor. Even after all the trouble I have gone through to break you. Hell the last few times you even started to enjoy it. That was all until we were rudely intterupted." I narrow my eyes at him and march forward. "Enjoy it? Hardly. Never heard of a girl faking it? Honestly after your uninspiring performances one of your many women would have had the nerve to tell you." He narrowed his eyes at me. He grabbed at the throat and lifted me off the ground a good foot till I met his eyes with my own. He pulls me to him till I am inches from his face, "You will bow to me and beg for it by the time I am done." He glances over my shoulder, "So thats the other one who got through my fingers. Well he is off limits. But you my dear aren't" He pulled me into a kiss. I could feel the evil trying to invade my senses. But I refused to give in. He pulled away, "You will be mine. I will have my child and you will give him to me. Its not every day I get a half breed in my domain. Especially one so lovely as you."

I spat into his face. He proceeded to toss me onto the hood of my car. Only problem he didn't realize time had sped back up. I could see him approaching me slowly. The human he possessed didn't even begin to show how handsome he really is. If you can get pass the evil thing. I try to get up but he is using his powers to pin me down.

"It's not nice to make me angry. I could be so caring and give you everything. All I ask is a favor in return. All you have to do is come to me willingly. Give yourself to me willingly. I could make all your dreams come true. I could even perhaps learn to love. It is not impossible for me to do. If only you would give it a chance." I shake my head no and feel myself lifted into the air and come crashing into my windshield. That woke Dean up. I look back at him. I could feel the blood coming down the side of my face from my head. "Don't get out of the car. He can kill you just by looking at you." He nods his head. I look back and he is floating in the air with his wings. "I give you two weeks. At the seal you will make your decision. If you refuse," He points at Dean, "You get to watch him torn apart by my hounds." With that he had disappeared. I feel myself able to get up so I do so very slowly. I hear Dean coming out the car and he helps me up.

"Who the hell was that? What the hell happened to you? And what did he mean make your decision?" I shake my head and reach into the car to grab my bag and weapons. I hand him the key and follow him to the room. He pushes the door open and it isn't as bad as usual. It was worse. I let out a sigh and set my things down. I slowly take my jacket off and I can feel pieces of glass in cuts on my back. "Jesus. He really did a number on you didn't he? What exactly was he?" I shake my head and give him a strained smile, "Some on you don't wanna meet again. Trust me." I toss him my keys. "I saw a gas station a few miles back. Go get some rubbing alcohol, bandages, and tweezers. Some beer wouldn't hurt either. See if there is someone who can come pick up the car and get my windshield fix too." He gives me a sour look, "Anything else?" I nod my head, "Midol." I see him pale and I let out a laugh. "Kidding Dean. Just hurry." He nodded his head and left. I hear my car start and take off. I turn around and there standing in front of me was one of my least favorite people. Castielle.

I narrow my eyes at him. "A little heads up would have been nice." He shakes his head, "We could not of forseen this problem." I scoff, "Then maybe you should of just left me down there. Now theres a chance everything really will end a lot sooner than it was suppose to." He sighs, "You know what you have to do. Get to the seal and perform the ritual. Then he cannot even begin to carry out his plans." I nod my head, "You do realize Dean may have to die for it to happen." He shakes his head, "Dean must be the one you must begin the ritual with." I send him a death glare, "That was stolen from me. I am no longer pure. I can feel it tainting me." He puts his hands on my shoulders, "When you came back you came back whole. Everything is how it was before you died. Everything is whole again. Even your innocence and purity. Its the fact that we had to let you remember that taints you. If you would have forgotten like Dean, then you would have had no chance against the evil you faced tonight." I sigh and nod my head. The first time since I had come back that I felt relieved.

"I just don't understand why I can't tell them all what I really am." He shakes his head, "Not until the time has come. Now I must go. He has come back. Be safe. One more thing. You will not reach your friend in time." I feel my stomach drop. "Way to ruin what little hope I had. But I still have to try." He nods his head. "I know. You get it from your father." I smile and he leaves just as Dean opens the door. He looks at me strangely, "You haven't moved? You're in the exact same spot as when I left." I shrug my shoulders, "Oh you now me. I've always been a space case. You get the stuff." He nods his head. "You want me to lay on my stomach while you do this or sit down?" He shrugs his shoulders. I take a seat on the edge of the bed. I see him pull out the rubbing alcohol and tweezers. He also pulled out the bandages. I take my shirt off so he could get to my entire back. He sits down behind me and I can hear the bottle unscrewing. Then I feel the cold and then the burning as it touched the small cuts. I suck the air in through my teeth and let out a hiss. "Ow." He laughs and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alway the one to put on a brave face." I feel him beginning to pull out pieces of glass. After about half an hour my back became numb from the pain. "So you wanna tell me who that was?" I shake my head. "Well wanna tell my what it wanted?" I sigh, "Me. Well he wants to take something from me." I could hear him begin to open the bandages. I stop him. "Let me take a shower first to wash the rubbing crap off me." He nods his head and I walk over to my bag and grab it. I turn to go into the bathroom and can see him staring out the corner of my eye. I stop and turn to him. "What?" He looks me up and down, "You really are all grown up." I look down and think back to the last time we saw each other and actually spoke...

"I gotta go." Dean shakes his head and pulls me closer. "No you don't." I nod my head, "I'm only seventeen Dean. What you're asking for I am not ready to give." He releases me and rolls over with his back turned to me. I sigh and lay there till I hear soft snores coming from him. I get up and change back into my clothes. I look a my reflection and let out a deep sigh. My chest barely filled out the shirt I was wearing. My cheek still held a bit of baby fat that just wouldn't go away. I look over at the clock on the wall. It read two in the morning and I had school the next day. I look down to my hand at the ring that set on it. He said it was a promise ring. I tried not to laugh at the thought. Promise ring? More like a gift filled with expectations. I sighed and ran a brush through my hair and gather all of my things so there was no trace of me being there. Especially if my dad came by looking for me. I walk over and plant a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Dean Winchester. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. Thats why I need to do what I need to do." I walk out the hotel room and make my way towards my destination. "Never will you have to feel loss. There will always be a way out. I'll make sure of it."

I snap out of my thoughts and send him a glare. "Yeah well we all have to grow up sometimes I guess." I nod my head at his words, "Yeah let me know when you finally do." With that I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I hop in the shower and let the hot water run of my back. "Will I ever be happy?"

"So I see you have already met." Dean turned around to stare at the holy figure that plagues his thoughts. "Yeah. We have history. She is the little sister I always wanted." Castielle shakes his head. "Oh come on now Dean. We both know she is more than that. If a brother felt the way you do about her it would be a mortal sin." Dean knew he couldn't ever get anything by him. "I saw the face you had when she was attacked tonight. The fear you felt that she was going to die." He nodded his head, "I can't help it. I haven't seen her in seven years and then I am about to loose her just as quick as she came? It scared me." Castielle could see the frustration on his face. The sorrow of the idea of loosing her. "Well she is the one that got away. There is a reason for her leaving you all those years ago. There was a reason to her walking out of your life. Maybe you should ask her about it. I think after that you would better understand her actions." Dean nods his head, "It's as if she hates me." Castielle shook his head. "She doesn't hate you. She hates what she has gone through. Part of it she blames you. You didn't exactly encourage her last time you saw her. Turning your back on her and giving her no reason to stay." Dean shot him a glare, "Yes I did. She has it on her right hand. I promised her I would never leave her and she left me." Castielle nodded his head. "How could you have believed her to hold the promise at heart? She knows what it is you did and still do. She knows the dangers. She knows what it is to give away her life for another. And she paid for it. For five years." The realization dawned on Dean and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"She sold her soul to the crossroads demon the night she left. Didn't she?" He nodded his head. "But she only got five years instead of the usual nine. It was all for a reason. It was preordained and now everything has come into play." With that he was gone just as Jessica opened the door in a pair of shorts and tank top. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders. She walked over to the bed and sat on it looking at Dean expectantly. "Aren't you gonna put the bandages on?" She pulled off her top and Dean went to sit behind her. He was careful not to touch her skin with his fingers. "Your gonna have to unclasp this so I can get to the one under it." She reached back and did so. The second the bandage was on it she hooked it back. Quickly Dean was done and she put her top back on. She walked over to the table and started looking at what Dean had bought. Thats when Dean spotted the hand print on her leg. "Why did you do it?" She stopped and looked at Dean. Confused of what he meant. "Don't give me that look and don't feed me any crap either. I know what it is. Cause I have one too." He took of his shirt to show her. But her eyes glues to his stomach instead.

"Well I'm not the only one who grew up." He narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't change the subject." I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head. "I did it for my own reasons. I really don't feel up to sharing. I paid the price and suffered for what seemed like eternity. Just consider yourself grateful you don't have to remember what it was like down there." I popped open two beers and took one to him. He took it with a bit of guilt written on his face. "Don't feel that way. For a while I thought it was a lost cause. Thats until I saw you down there. It was when you were brought before Lucifer. He knew he was going to loose your soul. So he made things as painful for you while he could. When the time came for you to be pulled out...I had to distract him while it was done. For it I was punished but I knew it was for a good reason. Then the next thing I know I was waking up in a dusty crypt. Looking exactly as I did seven years ago." I could tell he was trying to process what I had just told him. He asked the one thing that feared me the most, "How did you distract him?" I paled at his words and shook my head. "Thats a story for a different day." I pulled out a bag of chips and started to eat. How I missed the junk food that came with the work.

After about five minutes of silence he spoke again, "What is it like down there? Since I can't remember maybe you can enlighten me." I let out a sigh and shook my head, "Well since I have a feeling you won't stop till I tell you... It is what you expect it to be. If its fire and brimstone you want than thats what you get. Well at least at first. Then the demons start in on you. Each one demented and sick as the next. Only its not horns and fork tails. You see them as they were on earth. There was this rather nasty one. Named Ruby. She took pleasure in the most sick of things. What she was capable of..." I stopped and looked over to Dean, "Its more like what she is capable of since shes out and about." "You know I am getting pretty tired. I'm gonna hit the sack. Gotta get up early and what not." I walked over to the side of the bed where he wasn't sitting and cleaned off the wrappers from the bandages. I turn back around from throwing them away only to have Dean standing in front of me. "Tell me why you did it though? Why could you throw it away like that?" I shook my head. "Like I said. I had my reasons."

I try to brush past him but he wouldn't let me. "Move Dean." He stood his spot firm. "Move or i'll make you move." He smirked at me, "Like to see you try munchkin." I narrowed my eyes and threw myself at him as hard as I could. We both hit the floor and he was quicker than me. So he had pinned to the floor. I could feel the deja vu since we ended up like this a lot growing up. "Now you are gonna answer my question. Why did you do it? What was so important that you would do it?" I could feel the tears pricking the sides of my eyes. "YOU!!" He stared at me in shock, "Come again?" I sighed and let the tears fall. I could feel his weight shifts so he wasn't holding me down. "I did it for you. I couldn't live if you died. So I made sure I would never have to be around to see it happen. I made sure that if you did...you wouldn't stay dead. Thats why you were able to be pulled out." He got up and I just stayed on my back. He walked over and grabbed his jacket. He headed for the door, "I'll be back. I just need some air." With that he was gone. So I let all the tears fall I had been holding in for seven years. I slowly crawled into the bed and didn't even bother to get under the covers. I just fell asleep and into my nightmares.

Dean walks back into the room. He looks at the clock on the wall and it reads one in the morning. His phone goes off and he silences it. Not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. He looks to bed and notices Jessica sleeping rather unsoundly. He removes his jackets and walks over to the bed. He can see the tear stains on her face and feels his heart break a bit. To think she had went through all of it for him made his stomach churn. He had convinced himself she was just a crush. Thats why he had lost himself in beer and random girls. But eventually he realized she was no where near just a crush. Only to find that she was what he wanted and that no woman would ever do. He pulled back the blankets on the side she wasn't on and moved her under them. He removed his shoes and pants and got in. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her mind if he was in his boxers and a shirt. He pulls up the covers and turns off the lamp next to the bed. He turns to her and watches her till he falls asleep.

I feel the calling. The same I do every night. I open my eyes to come face to face with Dean. I chance a kiss to his forehead. I whisper, "I'll be back. Hopefully in one piece." I slowly get out of bed and put my clothes on. I open the window and jump out so I wouldn't wake him with shutting the door. I close the window and hop onto the roof of the building. My boots make no noise as they land. I look to my left at one of my fellow warriors. "You ready?" I shake my head, "Come on Mikey. When am I ever ready?" I grab his hand we were off. Hopefully not to my death. We fly for about ten minutes and land somewhere outside of Kansas City. I look around the clearing and it was silent. "This is either good or very bad." I hear a laugh come from Mikey. I look at him and his eyes are black. "You didn't really think you were gonna get away with that stunt of yours in the diner?" I start to back away. I start looking for an escape. I knew if running was no use.

"Aw whats wrong? Is she scared? Not so scared when you were wiping out the diner. What no weapons? Well I guess you won't need them to get your ass beat." I start to hear a flapping noise. We both start watching the skies to see were it came from. Mike took this as an opportunity to strike. Feel a right fist to my left side and a rib crack. I send a knee to his stomach which caused him to get winded. I look back up to the sky and hear the wings of angels. I look to Mike. He sent me an evil look and a demon left his body. I see the gold eyes blink quickly. "Oh dear god. I am so sorry Jessica." I shake my head. "Its okay. But what the demon didn't know," I pull my knife out of my sheath on the boot. "I carry this with me at all times. So you could of ended up with a nasty cut cross the neck." I place it back and look to the right of me to see Castielle and an angel I didn't recognize. They begin to walk towards me, "This is the one I spoke of." She starts to walk circles around me. "So she's the chosen one? Well where is the warrior?" I shake my head, "Uh I think that would be me as well. I've only been fighting along side you guys for four months already. Almost every night its a seal or gathering. So I think that qualifies me as a warrior." She lets out a laugh, "Well you weren't kidding. She has spunk. I am Lillian. My whore of a sister is Lilith. Well now that introductions are over I think you best be getting back." I look behind me to see the sun beginning to rise.

"Crap. No kidding." I land carefully on the roof and hop down. I have my back to the door and hear a throat being cleared. I turn around slowly to see a not to happy Dean. He pushes the door open. "In. Now." I walk by him like a kid being caught sneaking back into the house. I remove my jacket and toss it on the back of the chair. I turn around to face a pissed off man. "Where the hell have you been? I heard foot steps on the roof two hours ago. I look and guess who isn't in bed?" I shrug my shoulders, "Chill will you. I couldn't sleep. It happens a lot." He looked almost hurt, "You used to tell me you had no problem sleeping next to me." I snicker, "Yeah well that was before I went to hell and came back." He walks to stand a few feet away. "Couldn't sleep huh? Then where did that nasty bruise on your left cheek come from?" I put a hand and press slightly. I can feel the tender muscles ache. "I was on the roof watching out for anyone who might take a shot at us at night. I do it all the time at home. Ask my father." I brush past him and he grabs hold of my arm. He squeezes slightly to get me to look at him. "Don't lie to me. Where were you?" I yank my arms away and send him a death glare. "How dare you? You don't know me anymore Dean. I am not the same girl you supposedly fell in love with. I am completely changed. Going to hell seems to do that to you. Unfortunately I came back for a far more important reason than you. You know what they all call me? The chosen one. And not the good kind." I walk over to my jacket and put it on. I walk out the door slamming it behind me. I couldn't deal with him at the moment. Had to get out. So I start the long walk to pick up my car.

I walk up to the gas station and car shop. I see the guy installing the glass on my car. "Hey how much longer till she's finished?" He smiled and I could tell he was going to hit on me. It took all the willpower not to vomit. I just send him a fake smile, "Well little missy I would say ten minutes. Feel free to wait inside." I nod my head and walk into the station and look around. I feel myself being watched. I walk over to the cooler to look into the glass. I see a reflection of a tall male. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. He comes to stand behind me. I turn around and my jaw nearly hits the floor. "Chris?" He nods his head and smiles at me. I jump into his arms and give him as tight as a hug as I could. "Could to see you too Shorty." He puts me down and tosses something wet on me. I look to his hand, "Holy water? You think I'm a demon?" He looks at me sheepishly. "Well I have my reasons." I nod my head. "So what have you been up to?" He shrugs his shoulders. "You know the usual. Poltergist, ghosts, monsters, and all that jazz. Barely escaped when the dead souls were killing us off. So where you heading?" I smile, "Omaha. A friend of mine is being hunted by a couple of werewolves." He gives me a strange look, "Since when did they travel together?" I shrug my shoulders. "I know it doesn't make sense but hell nothing these days do. I mean look at me. I shouldn't even be here." I hear a throat being cleared by the door. I look round Chris to see Dean standing by the door.

"I was gonna come back for you. Honest." He nods his head, "Well the geek outside said the car is ready." He walks over and stops next to my right, "So who is this?" I smile up at Chris, "This here is Chris. He was the one who helped me run from the hell hounds. Till finally I was done and he stayed with me when they... did their thing. By the way how did I look afterwards." He paled, "Its like it was yesterday. You... there was hardly anything left." I smile, "Well hey I'm whole now aren't I? So you two never crossed paths through the years?" They size each other up and shake their heads. Chris was taller but Dean was bigger. "So listen Chris is was great running into you again. But we have to get going if we want to make it before sundown. Come on Dean." I gave him one last hug and exchanged numbers and we left. I paid the mechanic and got into my car. I waited for Dean to put everything in the trunk and he got in. I started up the engine and we were off. After about ten minutes he broke the silence.

"So here I was thinking you were alone all that time. That when you died there was no one there. I see I was wrong." I could tell by his tone he was jealous. "Aw don't be jealous. He was a friend when I need one. He was there at the most important of times." I hear him scoff, "I bet he was. Bet he gave you everything you needed." The way he exaggerated the sentence bothered me. "If you are referring whether or not we slept together the answer is no we didn't. I died a virgin." He looked at me with happiness but also pity. "Man thats gotta suck. Dieing before you ever have sex. Well hey now you have all the opportunity you want." I laugh, "Yeah well even if that is so...its not something I am going to rush into. You know me. I was in love with you and I still wouldn't give it to you." I saw him smile and then it turn into a frown, "Was in love with me? Why the past tense." I give him a mischevious smile, "Who said it has to stay that way." With that I flipped on music so he wouldn't speak further. It was a pleasant care ride until the Omaha mile marker came into sight. I let out a heavy sigh. I flip the music off. I look to my watch, "We made good time. Lets stop and grab a bite. We still have a few hours before sundown." He nodded his head and I took him to one of my old hang out spots. Considering I lived primarily in Omaha after I left him. I pull into the drive through.

"Runza? What the hell is that?" I smile at him. "Good food. Let me order for you kay?" He nodded his head. When the voice came over the intercom I ordered, "Yeah I need two BLT Runza sandwiches with two cokes and fries please." She gave me my total and I drove around and picked it up. I paid her and we were off. I pull into a nearby park and park the car. We hop out and I lay out the food on my hood. He picks up the loaf sandwich and take a huge bite. I see him nearly melt in enjoyment. "Oh my god. This is awesome. Better than diner food." I smile and take a bite out of my own. I look over the park at the parents gathering their kids up and packing them into the car to protect them from the chilly October air. I couldn't help but smile. I can see him watching me from the corner of his eye. "I remember coming here whenever I wasn't out on a hunt. Considering I lived here. I would watch the parents with their kids and it made me sad. Knowing I would never have that. I could never be married and have kids. What I do is far to dangerous. Then the harsh reality of my short time left it would have been impossible. Besides out of all the men I dated I never found one I thought was worthy." I see him smile and nod his head, "I know what you mean. I never once found comfort in any woman I slept with. It just never felt right. Felt good. Some felt damn good but never right." I couldn't help but feel sad when he would speak of things like that.

"Yeah well they must have been worth it." With that I tossed my wrappers away and took out my phone. I dialed her number, "Hey we're in town. I'm at the park. Okay see you in fifteen." I hang up the phone and took my seat back on the car. I watch him throw everything away and I couldn't help but watch him. He had a really nice ass. I couldn't help but smile wide at just my luck he caught me staring. "Ah see something you like?" I nod my head, "Well what can I say you have your fathers good looks." I see him swell with pride a bit. He always loved it when I told him things like that. Made him feel like he was living up to the expectations. "Yeah well my mom wasn't to shabby lookin either." I smiled and had to take his word for it. I myself had never seen a photo but John always talked as if she was. I hear honking and look over my shoulder. I see Kay's Ford Escort pulling up next to us. Dean sends me a strange look, "Shes girly. Not into the classics." She gets out and pulls me in for a hug. "Oh god Jessica I am so happy to see you. When Chris told me that you had died I lost it. Then there you were. One day when I was knocking on your fathers door. Looking as if you had never changed in seven years."

I nod my head but can't help but smile at her. She looks over at Dean, "Who's the hottie?" I laugh, "Well ten minutes with him and you'll be understanding why I told you looks aren't everything. Dean Winchester Kay McManis." He sends me a glare and smiles charmingly at her. It takes every part of me not to gag. She was putty in his hands. "So Kay is it? Tell us exactly what's going on. Werewolves I believe?" She nods her head, "Yeah. I don't know why. Last full moon I am sleeping in my bed. But you know when you get that feeling someone is watching you while you sleep and it wakes you up? Well I got that. But instead of a hot guy it was four eyes. Yellow and gold looking at me through my window. I flip on a light next to my bed and there were to werewolves staring at me as if they knew me. Thing is I haven't had any new people come into my life. Everywhere I go I feel as if I'm being followed but there is never anyone there. What you think?" Dean gives me a questioning look, "As there been any deaths lately where the victims look like they've been mauled by an animal and the heart is missing?" She thought for a minutes, "Yeah the same night that happened. A poor girl a few blocks from my place was murdered. They were convinced a mountain lion got in through an open window and killed her." I look over at Dean, "Was there anything else? Any more?" She thought about it.

"Yeah a ex of mine. Came by a couple of months back. He looked as if a dog had bit him on the thigh. Only it was huge. You know me I am a nurse so I stitched him up. We had a sour break up and he always pawned after me. Then a few weeks later he went missing. Around the same time as the girl was found dead. I thought is was coincidence. I didn't think much of it till that night. Do you think one of them could have been him?" I furrow my brows, "I am not sure. They don't tend to keep any recollection of who they are while they are transformed. Heres what we'll do..."

The window's curtains moved but there was no draft. Shadow of a snout was casted on the floor. Soft scratching could be heard on the wood floors from paws with long claws. Low growls that came from the beast never even alerted the person on the bed. It slowly worked its was over to the foot of the bed, raising on its hind legs sending it to heights that blocked any light from the moon to cast on the bed. As if sensing the change in lighting the figured opened her eyes to look at the beast. Before a scream could leave her throat it was torn open by the fangs of the beast. Spilling her blood and splattering it on the wall. The beast drove both claws into her chest, pulling apart her sternum and rib cages. Completely exposing her heart and organs. It reached in and violently pulled her heart from her chest. It was off the bed and out the window before one could even blink.

There was a faint knock at the door to the room. A muffled voice was trying to get the corpse's attention. When no response was heard a young man opened the door and turned on the light, "You need to get up you will be late for work..." His eyes landed on the young woman on the bed and he let out a scream as a howl was heard blocks away from the very beast who ended her life.

"How the hell did this happen? You said it would come for you." The blonde on the bed kept her head down a the fiery brunette ripped into her, "I'm sorry. I thought it would have. There's a chance it could happen tonight. There is another full moon." She stopped and began rubbing her temples. "Ok we will set up shop here slightly before sundown. But right now we are going to pay a visit to that ex boyfriend of yours. Dean I want you to get ahold of the autopsy and police file on the girl killed first and the one from last night." He looked at me with an amused look on his face, "What?" He shakes his head, "You're giving me orders?" I send him a look of contempt, "Well last time I checked you couldn't remember to shower if not told to." He wipes the smile off his face, "Well aren't we a comedian." I send him a smug smile, "Well I guess it comes with the company I have been keeping for the last couple of days. I think we should go now." Kay nodded her head. I tossed Dean my keys, "One scratch on her and I will have your head." With that Kay and I were out the door and on our way to the ex's place.

When we arrived there was a notice on his door. I walked up and read it. "I guess he hasn't been here in a few months." I turned to Kay. "This doesn't add up with your story Kay. What aren't you telling me?" She gave me a evil smile. "Well he hasn't been here because I killed him." I gave her a look of disbelief. "Theres no way. You're not even capable of something like that." She shrugs her shoulders. "I wasn't until I had a visit a few months ago. A rather good looking man came knocking on my door one night. He needed a phone cause his car had broken down. Moon wasn't quite out yet and I said that he could. But if he tried anything funny I would call the cops. He said he wouldn't and I believed him. Next thing I know he had seduced me and we were going at it. I normally would have felt ashamed but it didn't phase me. It felt right..." Realization dawned on me, "He is your mate." She nodded her head.

"Then that whiny ex of mine came knockin. I of course didn't answer and he let himself in. He walked in on us and the rest was history. Well at least he was. The second I changed after he bit me I killed the ex. I guess I am a bad girl. You're gonna have to kill me now." I let out a sigh, "Kay how could this happen? You don't leave me much of a choice." She let out a laugh and rushed at me. She tackled me and we both went tumbling down the stairs. I landed with myself on top. I started hitting her trying to knock her out. I knew I didn't have the willpower to kill her myself but Dean would. The second she was out I felt myself being thrown down the stairs. I looked up to see a handsome man. I can only assume he is the one that changed her.

"I'm coming for you girly." I let out a laugh, "Go ahead." I made my eyes glow slightly, "I'll make quick work of you and your bitch." He growled at me and grabbed her. He lept out the window. I heard screams from downstairs. I rushed out and they were already gone. I finally felt the knot on the back of my head and bruises forming on my back. "Damn it thats gonna hurt in the morning." I looked at my watch. It was already getting late. I took out my phone and called Dean. After two rings he answered, "I got some bad news Jess..." I sighed, "Let me guess you know Kay is one of the werewolves?" He snorted, "Well...yeah. But thats not it. She is picking her victims. I doubt there is even another." It was my turn to snort, "Oh yeah tell that to knot on the back of my head. There is a second. Her mate and also the one that changed her. I think I know who the next victim is." "Who?" I let out a heavy sigh, "Me. Why else would she have called me out here. She wanted me to die. Why? I'm not sure but I'm sure she will tell me. Well maybe growl it at me." I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. "Listen meet me at the park I took you to yesterday." "How you gonna get there?" I laughed, "I have my ways." I hung up and ducked into an alley. I expanded my wings and made myself invisible to the human eye.

I quickly made my way there and landed in a tree. He was already waiting. I took this as an opportunity to look at him. I couldn't help but let out a whistle. His head immediately snapped in my direction. I could see him squinting to see what it was. He began to make his way over. The second he passed under me I hopped down and he spun around and grabbed my neck. "Oh shit I'm sorry Jess. Where the hell did you come from?" He let go and I began to rub the tender spot on my neck. "Well you were so distracted you must not of heard me coming. What were you looking for anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. So whats the game plan?" I sigh, "Well I don't think I can kill Kay. Regardless of what she is. Now the male I have no problem with. Its me they want so I'm bait." He glares at me, "The hell you are. No way. Bobby would have me dead if I let anything happen to you. I don't think so." I let out a sigh, "Yeah sure lets just let them kill someone else. Who knows maybe next time it will be a child." He crossed his arms. "Your not doing it. Guilt tripping me isn't going to work either.

"Well to hell with you. I don't need your help so I will do it on my own. Go wait at the hotel." He shook his head, "No you go to the hotel and I will go for them." I was about to object but then I realized that was the perfect opportunity. He will be gone and they will come for me there. "Damn you Winchester. How is it I still can't manage to tell you no?" I walked back towards my car. I got in the divers side and waited for him. He got in and handed me my keys. I turned the car on and was making my way to the hotel. I opened the door and was shocked by what I was greeted with. Dean was right behind me shell shocked as well. "What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time. He looked down at me but I was to transfixed on the angel in front of me. "Castielle what are you doing here?" Dean came into the room behind me, "Wait you know him?" I nodded my head, "You could say that. I'm gonna ask you again what are you doing here?" He let out a sigh and sat down. I walked over to the opposite bed and sat down. Dean just stood at the foot of the beds glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"I bring news. Very bad news." I let out a laugh, "Castielle in the time I have known you I don't believe you have brought any other kind." He nodded his head, "Lucifer is gathering his numbers. He is not going to make the ceremony to stop the opening of any further seals easy. Secrets still need to be kept Jessica but this is news for the both of you. Lilith is along his side. She wants you dead Jessica. She will be coming at you from all sides." I scoffed, "What else is new." "ENOUGH!!" I glared at him. "You treat this as a game Jessica. You always have." I got up and started pacing. "What else am I suppose to do? It takes everything I have not to lose my mind. To not give in to the darkness. I have been struggling for so long. I am tired Castielle. This is my way of coping with it all. You know what I have done and what I will have to do. You can't expect me to go easy on you about it." He stood up and tried to put his hands on me. I smacked them away, "Don't touch me." I let out with venom laced on every word. "You know what he will do to me if he gets his hands on me. All the time its getting harder to resist.

My purpose has been preordained and I have no choice but to face it. I accept what I have to do but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He let out a sigh and nodded his head. "You've always been strong and I still want to see you as a child." He looks up at me and smiles, "You have so much of your mother in you." He then looks over at Dean who looks confused. "Did I miss something here?" I shrugged, "No not really. Its nothing you need to know about." I looked at Castielle and he shot me a disapproving look, "Well at least not yet." "And what the hell does that mean?" I look to Castielle and he shakes his head no. "Come on he needs to know. Not all of it but enough to keep him satisfied. Listen after we take care of this I will take him back to Bobby's and show him what he needs to know. Trust me its not like I am looking forward to the revelation either but if he is going to believe anything I have to say when the times comes he has to know something." Castielle nods his head and disappears out the window.

I chance a glance over at Dean and he does not look happy. "Well you look like the poster child of happiness." He narrowed his eyes at me, "Level with me Jess. I don't like being used as a damn pawn." I narrow my eyes at him, "Oh and you think that I do? You don't know shit about anything. So until you do keep your damn opinions to yourself. If I could choose anyone else to do this with I would welcome them. But since I'm stuck with your neandrathal ass I am just going to have to deal so maybe you should start doing the same." I walk over to the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I roll my eyes at him, "No where. DAD!" I slam the door. I reach under the back of my jacket and pull out my nine. "Much rather have a shot gun but this will just have to do." I stick back under my jacket. I hop into the car and put the keys in the engine. It won't turn over. Dean comes out and holds up some wire.

"Listen bitch I am going to kick your ass if you don't fix it now!" He shakes his head, "Okay okay stop with all the damn orders. MOM!!" I shake my head, "If I would have been your mother I would have swallowed your ass." He narrows his eyes and throws the wire at my windshield. "You know what fix it yourself." He went back into the room and slammed the door. I let out a sigh and get out of the car. I lifted the hood and grabbed the wire off the ground. I reach to replace it only to hear a growling coming from the roof of my car. I reach under my jacket and pull out my gun. I slam the hood down and start firing at the gray werewolf on the top of my car. I unloaded a full clip into it before it would fall. I heard growling coming from right. It started charging at me right when Dean opened the door. I slam into him and knock both of us over. I grab the shotgun off the ground by him and point at the werewolf. Only to pull the trigger blowing a hole through its chest. It fell to the ground with a loud thud while blood and pieces drizzled from the sky like a spring rain.

I cast a glance over to Dean and he is looking at me with a smile on his face. Only it wasn't a happy one. "Oh don't start in on me Winchester. If you would have stepped out of this room it would took you down." He crossed his arms and began sulking like a child. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Your welcome." I got up and started gathering our stuff. I took it all out to the car. "Hey you wanna come fix my car so we can get going. We only have a week and a half before we have to stop Lilith. I don't know about you but I would like time to arrange the best game plan possible." He walked out of the motel room and left the key in the door. He pops my hood and relaced whatever wire he took out. I purposely turn on the windshield wiper fluid and made the wipers throw the water onto him. He just glared and me mumbled something under his breath. I smiled and started the car. "If you ever do something like that again to my car...I'll kill ya." He just shook his head but I could catch the faint smile on his face.

So there goes the first chapter. Let me know what you all think. If I should continue or not. Please be nice when you review. I don't feel like getting upset. Well thanks bunches.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked slowly up to my fathers front door. I was so tired I could hardy see straight. One glance at Dean and you could tell he wasn't doing any better. The door flew open to the sight of one pissed of chubby old man and one very amused brother. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth, "Seriously dad I would love nothing more than to hear you drone on and on right now, but I am hardly holding on the consciousness so if you could be so kind as to lay off for a bit." The colors purple and red started forming in his face. I waved slightly at Sam and made my way towards the stairs.

If only he could let it wait, "Jessica Danielle!!" I really need to stop with all the wishful thinking. It gets me no where, "I am not going to lay off. You didn't call. Do you have any idea how worried I was? And you..." He turned to a barely standing Dean, "You should know better. Damn knuckle heads. Thats it you are not going anywhere. Not for the next week and a half. Nope not one foot out of this house." I narrowed my eyes and could feel the darkening glow that was slowly shifting from gold to gray. "Listen to me and listen carefully. I have been attacked by demons and werewolves. I have so many cuts on my back it looks like I duked it out with a cheese grater..." Laughing was heard coming from the direction of Dean, "Oh yeah laugh it up pretty boy." He stopped immediately at the hated nick name I gave him while we were younger. "Now listen dad... I have to much on my mind at the moment. The end of the world could be hell of a lot closer than you think. I need to be on top of my game when the time comes. So enough of your lectures. I need rest. I cannot fight off the devil himself if I am the walking dead." I clasped my hand over my mouth as soon as the words left.

The color drained from all of their faces. "The devil? Lucifer himself? Not possible. I thought it was only when all the seals were broken he would be up and about. How is it that he now?" I smiled at Sam. He always did pay attention. "Its a long story. Most of which I cannot tell you now but enough to keep you in the loop." I slowly made my way down the few steps to the library area. I didn't even know where to begin. What to leave out and what to include. Damn Castielle. Why did he have to make everything so cryptic? If only Dean wouldn't have been there and I wouldn't of so carelessly ran away with my thoughts and putting them into words before thinking. I really was my mothers child. The sound of a throat being cleared drew me out of my mind and back to the pressing task at hand.

"Alright I will tell you what I can and am allowed to. Although I don't believe you are suppose to know anything. At least not yet. So here goes... Everything is pre-ordained. Whether we want it to be or not. I know I wasn't to fond of the idea myself but that just how it is. Everything that has happened as all lead up to this moment and what is coming. The second yellow eyes killed your mother a prophecy of sorts was put into action." I could see Sam and Dean both wince at my words but nodded to me to continue, "Well because of that night your father began hunting. Passing it along to you just as my father did for me. Thus. Them crossing paths and becoming friends and then us meeting and so on and so forth. Fast forward to the night I visited the crossroads demon and sold my soul. It was like another chapter in the prophecy came to be known. Then fast forward to Deans trip downstairs. Because of the deal I had made Dean was able to be pulled out of hell. If I hadn't then he would still be down there.

He then became the warrior of God. Yadda yadda blah blah. So fast forward again to a few days ago Dean. Outside of the hotel. That little visitor I had... that was the big baddy himself." I could see Dean pale at my words. He could better grasp my explanation then the other two. But of course he knows what I bartered from the crossroads demon for my soul. "Oh don't get all scared. He is one bad son of a bitch but he didn't even begin to display his powers. He cannot completely exist on this plane till the opening of the seal. He only has so much power. He is what we would consider a lesser fallen. Not as powerful as Lilith but more powerful than Ruby. Now back to topic. This seal is more important than all the rest. Which is obvious or else Castielle wouldn't be making as big of a deal out of this." I could see Sam raise his hand like he was in school, "How do you know him?" I sighed, "He dragged me out just like he did Dean. Only its deeper than that. He...saved me from a terrible fate. Torture is not the worst thing that could happen to you down there. So when he pulled me out he could tell I wasn't right.

I was changed in more ways than one. "That's why I have a small bit of power. But back to the topic. Hold any questions till the end of class boys." I could see them all snicker at my words. "So basically the big bad wants to bring about the apocalypse early. The way he does that is he comes to earth, impregnates a half angel, and thus his evil hell spawn is born. So that basically is all you need to know. Now if you will excuse me I have to sleep." I got up and went upstairs. Didn't even bother to change my clothes. I collapsed onto the bed and was out before I registered my head hitting the pillow.

"oh dear god." Bobby put his face into his hands. "What is it Bobby?" He shakes his head, "I always knew she was different. There was something about her I couldn't place. You know I don't remember the night her mother and I conceived her? I mean I know we did cause we were both naked but... I don't think it was me. DNA wise I would say we are the same but soul wise? I would really like to have a few words with that Castielle fellow." Sam seemed to be the only one paying attention, "So you are saying she is the half angel and Castielle is really her father?" Bobby shrugs his shoulders. He looks over to Dean who has fallen asleep in his chair.

"If she is the one in the prophecy...Dean will never let it happen. Hell he wouldn't let it happen anyway. He loves her. You know it, I know it, but I don't think the two of them realize the other feels that way." Bobby nods his head in agreement. "Unfortunately, if she is the one in the prophecy, she....she won't survive." Sam furrowed his brows at this, "What do you mean?" Bobby sighs and pulls out the tome that Jessica was to read. He flipped it open all the way to the back. "It says in here, well cliff notes version, that the half angel had to perform a type of ceremony. She has to give her purity to the Warrior of God. After that happens the devil can't impregnate her. But there is a short time frame where he could still possibly walk the earth. How it goes down I don't know but I have a feeling she is the key to stopping it." Sam shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, "Well lets not get ahead of ourselves Bobby. She may not even be the one. Although since Dean is the Warrior of God than whatever girl is the half angel is going to be wishing she wasn't if Jessica gets her hands on her."

*Jessica Dreaming*

A mist was rising from the ground and making the air thick. The trees were tall with branches hanging low. I look down at myself and notice I am not in what I had been wearing. Instead it was a white toga that hung to my knees. A gold belt with my dagger hung at my waist. My feet were bare and my hair was hanging to my waist. I felt an extra weight on my back. I reached behind myself and felt soft feathers. Wings. It was odd because my wings were gray.

I started to fully take in my surrounding. All around me were people. No not people but demons. I looked behind me and there stood Dean, Sam, Bobby, and the angels I knew. Some I didn't. They were all staring at me with disbelief and fear. Not of me but of something else. "What are you all so scared of?" My hand went to my throat. It wasn't my voice. It was only different. They begin to stare behind me instead. The fear became more evident. "They do not fear you. It is me that has them frozen in their sot." I felt my stomach drop and found myself frozen in my spot.

"It cannot be possible." I turn slowly and come face to face with the being that has caused nothing but pain in my life. "Lucifer. It isn't possible. How is it you..." He held his hand up, "Because. You gave in. You came to me freely and now my child is growing in your womb. Thus, I am free to walk this plane in my true form. As well as my followers and even you. Unfortunately, your kind as well." I shake my head, "You're wrong. It didn't happen...it...I refuse to let this come to be." He touches my cheek and wipes away the stray tear, "It will happen. It is suppose to happen. Just ask your father." I shake my head, "Bobby wouldn't know of this he is mortal." He lets out a chuckle, "I mean your real father."

I turn in my spot and lock my eyes on my true father. "Tell me this will not happen..." He shakes his head and looks to his feet. "I am sorry. But this is what will come to pass. But you can still change it. All you have to do..." He broke off there and grabbed his throat. He was struggling to breathe. "No!!" I turn to Lucifer, "No. Do not do this. Please don't kill anyone else...not my father!!" I clung to his shirt and he looked down to me, "If you do not want all those you love to die you will come to me. You will give yourself and my child to me. If you do not..." I could hear screams coming from behind me. I turn quickly to see them all attacked by the Hell Hounds. "NO!!" "Say it! Say you will give yourself to me. Willingly." I turn to him and nod my head.

I could then hear my voice being called. It was faint. Lucifer grabbed me and brought me within inches of his face, "Remember. I can be loving and gentle but I can also be ruthless and unforgiving. It was not hate that banished me from the heavens but my need for power." I could feel myself being shaken but everything around me was still...

*End Dream*

"Whats wrong with her Bobby? Why won't she wake up?" Bobby didn't answer but kept on shaking her. Suddenly a gust of wind filled the room and Castielle appeared. "Step back Bobby. I will wake her." Bobby let go of her and she fell back to the bed. "Whats wrong with her?" Castielle shook his head, "He has gotten to her again. Lucifer invaded her dreams. Which only means he is getting stronger and her faith is wavering." He touched his hand to her forehead. He closed his eyes and began to chant. "This is beyond my skill. Michael!" Then a bright light filled the room. A tall man with dark hair and porcelain skin appeared. "Step back." Castielle moved to Dean's side.

He placed his hand to her forehead and she began to whimper. "What is taking so long Michael?" You could see both angels getting impatient. "What is he doing?" Castielle ignored Sam's question and focused on the angel in front of him. All of a sudden Michael flew back into the door and Jessica shot up in bed. Her eyes wide and a dark gray. "She's possessed?" Castielle shook his head, "She is but not the way you believe." He walked over to her and knelt on the floor by her side. He touched her hand and the gray disappeared leaving her eyes in its place. She turned to Castielle and narrowed her eyes. She jumped effortlessly off the bed. "You. You have been hiding the truth from me. Did you think I would not find out?" He shook his head.

"You have been mislead by Lucifer. He would do all in his power to deceive you. Whatever it is you saw..." "Castielle." All eyes fell on the Arch Angel. He focused his gaze on Dean and then to Jessica. "I cannot believe my lord would choose two people whose faith is so easily swayed." Jessica walked till she stood in front of him, "That is what We call blasphemy." "Do you say I question my lords word? I assure you child I do not. I don't know what it is you saw in that dream of yours. All I can hope is that you choose to not believe in it. Lucifer will do all he can to sway you. Lets just hope you don't make a deal with the devil. And you Dean. You are not to leave her side. You are a Warrior of God and he has charged you with the duty of protecting Jessica. Make sure she doesn't fall into any more... misgivings. She will listen to you." They both scoffed and said, "Unlikely." That brought a snicker out of Sam.

"Now we must take our leave. Lillian wishes to pay her sister a visit." I smile at the Arch Angel, "Tell her to give Lilith hell for me and I mean that in a literal sense." Michael smiled, "Oh we will child. If you trust in nothing else trust in that." With that they vanished. I let out a heavy sigh. "I will be so happy when this is over." I turn to look at the boys. They are all just standing there waiting for answers. Sam could barely contain himself. "Don't even bother. You're not getting anything out of me so don't even try." Bobby stepped forward, "I can't wake my daughter up when she is screaming in her dreams, two angels rush in, the first one can't bring you out of it so a Arch Angel does, you open your eyes and they are gray like Lilith, Lucifer's name gets tossed around like its nothing, and you know of all these angels we've never heard of. You owe us an explanation." I shake my head, "Trust me. It's better if you don't have on till it is time."

End of chapter two. Hope you all like it. Review please and give me feedback.


End file.
